


Snapshots

by vyrenrolar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi, Polyamory, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/pseuds/vyrenrolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Janice. The three of you adore each other. You love each other as friends first, and I can’t think of a force in the galaxy that could take that away from you. You’re going to be fine, I promise.”</p>
<p>A glimpse into the romantic lives of Janice Rand, Nyota Uhura, and Christine Chapel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).



1\. Requisition

“Captain Kirk, may I speak to you for a moment?”

“Of course, Lieutenant Uhura. What can I do for you?”

“I have a requisition form here for a king sized bed for my quarters. Could you sign off on it so that I can place the order? I’d like to be able to pick it up the next time we dock at a starbase.”

Kirk chuckled. “Sure, but don’t you think it’s a little excessive for one woman? Some of the other crew might get jealous.”

Uhura took the form back from her captain. “Oh, it’s not just for me. Nurse Chapel and Yeoman Rand will be moving in once we get the bed. I’ll have the requisite forms ready within the week. If you’ll excuse me, Captain.”

-/\\-

2\. Resolution

“I’m swearing off men, Nyota.”

“Whatever for, Janice?”

“You saw the way that Charlie treated me. And I don’t even want to think about Captain Kirk’s transporter accident.” The yeoman shuddered.

Nyota reached across the table for her friend’s hand. “You’ll find someone, dear. A beautiful girl like you in a galaxy like this? Why, if I thought I had a chance, I’d sweep you off your feet myself.” Nyota’s smile outshone the passing stars.

Janice blushed. “What makes you think you don’t have a chance?”

Nyota raised an eyebrow.

-/\\-

3\. Acquisition

“I can’t stand it, girls! I’m completely smitten with Mr. Spock, and he won’t even give me the time of day!” Christine said from beneath her pillow.

“There, there,” said Janice, rubbing circles on her friend’s back. “I promise it has nothing to do with you.”

Christine sniffled. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s in love with the captain,” offered Nyota from her chair.

Christine emerged from her hiding place. “Really?”

“Yes, dear.” Nyota stood up and placed her hand on the nurse’s shoulder. “Now, buck up. Janice and I are taking you out to dinner tonight. You haven’t had shore leave since we started on this ship, and you damn well deserve it.”

Janice hopped off the bed and grabbed Christine’s hand. “Come on. I’ve got a dress in my quarters that should fit you. Let’s get out of these uniforms for a while.”

-/\\-

4\. Trepidation

“Hikaru, I’m worried,” said Janice as she stroked one of her friend’s plants. She was fairly certain she could hear it purring.

“Hmm? What about?”

“It’s just...When you were falling in love with your husband, didn’t you ever...well, worry? What if it didn’t work out? What if you did something horribly wrong or insensitive and-"

Hikaru turned from the bonsai he was tending. “Janice. The three of you adore each other. You love each other as friends first, and I can’t think of a force in the galaxy that could take that away from you. You’re going to be fine, I promise.”

“Thank you, Hikaru. You always know just what to say. I hope Ben knows how lucky he is to have you.”

He blushed. “As far as I’m concerned, I’m the lucky one. But thank you.”

She kissed his cheek and practically skipped out the door.

“Well, Gertrude my friend, it looks like we’ve worked our magic once again.”

-/\\-

5\. Hesitation

“Nyota, Janice...I’ve never done this before.” Christine lay between her two lovers, practically itching with nervous excitement.

Janice chuckled lightly and drew intricate patterns on Christine’s collarbone. “I had never been with a woman either, before Nyota. But,” and here she looked up at Nyota through her lashes, “I assure you, she’s an excellent teacher.” Nyota and Janice grinned at each other.

“No, I mean, I’ve never done any of this before. With anyone. You’ll both be my first. And I...I won’t know what to do.” Her eyes flicked back and forth between her two bedmates.

“Oh, Christine.” Nyota kissed her lover’s lips tenderly. “We’ll go slow, and make sure you’re comfortable with everything. Today is about you, and making sure you know how much we love you.”

Janice slid a finger along Christine’s jaw and turned the woman’s face toward her. She kissed her and said, “And if you don’t want to, that’s okay. We can wait, or we can decide not to do this ever. We won’t think less of you, and we won’t leave you. We love you.”

Christine smiled at her lovers, eyes sparkling. “Thank you. Both of you. I...I do want this. I want you. But I really do like the idea of going slowly, at least for now. And...I love you too.”

-/\\-

6\. Exploration

There are teeth this time. There had been tongues and fingers and _oh_ and hands in places she’d never been touched but now there were teeth and it was _oh_ and _eek_ and laughter and rising and falling and

“Gods, Christine, I thought you said you hadn’t done this before. _Fuck_.”

and

“Good, Janice, right there, I’ve never, please, please, _please.”_

and

“Fuck, Nyota, fuck, _fuck_ ”

and

_“Oh ohh ohhhhh I please ohhhh just ohhh”_

and

“Can we do that again?”

-/\\-

7\. Proposition

“-against the wall of the turbolift and make you feel things that-”

“Yeoman Rand. May I remind you that Vulcans have more sensitive hearing than humans?”

“Sorry, Mr. Spock. It won’t happen again.”

“Thank you.”

“Coffee, Captain?”

“Thank you, Yeoman. And, for the record,” here Kirk's voice dropped to a whisper, “the lift by Cargo Bay 4 is rarely used, and shouldn’t be missed if occupied for a few minutes.” He glanced at his first officer and winked. Spock decidedly did not roll his eyes.

-/\\-

8\. Declaration

“My name is Nyota Uhura, and I am in love with the two most beautiful women in the entire galaxy!”

“Come on, Nyota, let’s get you home. You’re very drunk, and very loud.”

“But Christine! Everyone needs to know! Everyone!”

“All right love, let’s go. You can count my freckles when we get to our quarters.”

“Ooh, excellent idea, Janice. Lead the way.”

There was a dull thud as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura tripped over her own feet in an attempt to remove herself from a bar stool.

-/\\-

9\. Execution

Sometimes it was slow, easy, languid. “How long have you been down there? You know what, I don’t care. I love you. Gods, you’re amazing.”

Sometimes it was rough, hurried, messy. “Quickly, before the doctor gets back from the bridge, I need to _feel_ you.”

Sometimes it was silly, enchanting, ridiculous. “Oh, Lord, not this again. I told you already, I’m not that flexible. We’ll all fall over in a great big naked heap and then where will we be? Oh, don’t look at me like that. Fine. We’ll try it.”

But it was always, _always_ good.

And it was always, _always_ right.

And it was always, _always_ love.

-/\\-

10\. Adoration

When Nyota reached her duty station that morning, she found a small black box on her chair. In the box was a stone that shone like starlight itself and a note that said, “For the song in our silence.”

When Christine reached sickbay for her shift that afternoon, Doctor McCoy was grinning from ear to ear. “A couple of certain _somebodies_ left a bouquet of lilies for you in the office.” Attached was a note that said, “For the calm in our storm.”

When Yeoman Rand returned to her quarters for the evening, she found an intricate jade comb on her bedstand, with a note that said, “For the dawn in our night.”

That night, when they made love, there were no words. Only breath, touch, joy.

-/\\-

11\. Frustration

“Janice. You know I love you. But we cannot possibly fit all of your paintings on these walls and still have room for Christine’s photographs. You’ll both have to narrow it down.”

“What about the ceiling?”

Nyota put her head in her hands. “Sure. Go ahead. I give up. If it makes you happy.”

“...I love you?”

“I love you too. I’m not helping you put things on the ceiling, but I do love you.”

-/\\-

12\. Adulation

“Nyota? Christine?”

“Hmm?”

“What?”

“Do you realize that we’ve been doing this...us...for over three years now?”

“Janice. It’s the middle of the night.”

“Please go to sleep. I probably have to be up in four hours.”

“It’s just that I was thinking. Do you want to get married? The three of us, I mean? We could have a great big wedding, and--”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely.”

“Oh, wonderful! Thank you both, I love you so much. I’ll have to start planning right away, of course, and--”

“Go to _sleep_ , Janice.”


End file.
